A cupboard is used for storage, for example, a clothes cupboard, a kitchen cupboard, and a shoes cupboard. A cupboard is usually equipped with a door. People can open the door to take articles out, and close the door for preventing articles inside the cupboard from falling, from humidification, and hiding the articles so as to have a good appearance.
However some inconveniences may be encountered while using a cupboard, for example:                1. When the door is configured as a horizontal slide door, there are usually two slide doors, i.e. a left door and a right door. The left door can be pushed to right side, so that articles can be taken out from left side of the cupboard, or the right door can be pushed to the left side, so that articles can be taken out from the right side of the cupboard. However it is impossible to place a big article into a center of cupboard unless both the left and right doors were removed.                    When the door is configured as a swing door, people can place a big article into the center of cupboard, but the door must require a certain space for opening. However in a small space, the door may open at a small or limited angle, thus causing difficulty to take out/put in articles in the cupboard.                        2. Some prior art doors may be difficult to open, and need a great strength to open the door. Therefore some driving devices were installed in the door. Chinese patent CN203654983U provided a device to open/close a door, in which a motor is equipped, and the door can be opened/closed by controlling a forward-rotation/rearward-rotation of the motor. Although this method can solve the problem as to how to open/close the door without too much strength, some drawbacks exist, for example:                    a) The strength to open the door is not always constant, sometimes more strength is needed, but sometimes smaller. If the door is driven by a constant power of the motor, the door may be more easily damaged;            b) If the power of the motor must be controlled in order to open the door smoothly, a complex motor control system with high cost will be required;            c) If the door needs more strength, a more powerful motor will also be required, at increased cost for the motor.                        
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cupboard door closer which overcomes the problems of the prior art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer having a counter-balance to assist in opening and closing of a vertically moveable door.
A further objective of the present invention is a motorized door closer for a cupboard door.